Pokemon: The Lavender League
by the Last Flowerchild
Summary: A kokoshippy story about a time when James and Butch were partnered together. Will their love be able to endure Giovanni's rules, or will it give way to old tradition? I really can't describe it any better than that, so please just give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

****WARNINGS****

**[1] KOKOSHIPPING**

**[2] Twistedshipping**

**[3] Anti-Rocketshipping**

**[4] Mild Language**

~:~::~:~

**POKEMON: THE LAVENDER LEAGUE**

**::Reassignment!::**

Jessie and James sat outside of Giovanni's office feeling jittery. Meowth was with them as well, distractedly itching at one of his large ears, looking nervous. The three Team Rocket members had been called for a conference with their Boss, Giovanni. None of them knew what it was about, but they all had a pretty good idea.

The team of three hadn't caught a single Pokemon for the duration of their time in Team Rocket. Giovanni knew this and, they guessed, had finally decided to do something about it...

...something _bad..._

The door to Giovanni's office door opened, making the three jump. Two other Rockets walked out of the room, looking downcast. As soon as Jessie saw them, her whole body became rigid with anger. She glared at the two and said coolly, "Well, if it isn't Cassidy and Hutch. Why did the Boss call you here? Did his favorites finally mess up?"

Cassidy scoffed and said confidently, "Of course not! We _never _mess up, unlike you and your team."

"I know, we're so dead!" James howled. That was it, that all it took to crack him. He let his head fall into his hands and he began to sob. "We screwed up! We don't deserve to be part of Team Rocket!"

Jessie smacked him and then said to Cassidy, "We are _not _in trouble, okay? But you might try explaining why you two are got called to his office too. Didn't lose favoritism, did you?"

"Like I said," Cassidy repeated, "We never mess up."

"Actually, we totally blew it." Butch corrected.

James stopped crying for a moment and looked up at him. "You did?"

He glanced at Cassidy and admitted, "Yeah, we did. I mean, who gets called to Giovanni's office for something good?"

"We do!" Jessie answered. He arched a brow and frowned.

"Wow. Yeah, you guys are so stupid you're probably getting fired."

"You guys got fired?" Meowth asked.

Cassidy shook her head. "Of course we didn't! We just-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a voice came from the other side of Giovanni's door. "Jessie, James, Meowth! In my office, now!"

All three of them glanced at each other for a moment before jumping to their feet and hurrying into the Boss' office. Cassidy grinned back at them, her hands on her hips. "Good luck James, darling. I hope that he goes easy on you."

He felt his face redden as he called back, "Thanks, Cass."

Jessie glared at him and pushed him into Giovanni's office. "What a slut," she whispered to herself as she closed the door. Meowth looked around nervously.

"I wonder why we're here."

"You wonder?" Giovanni answered from behind his desk. "Neither of you three have contributed anything positive to the organization of Team Rocket, and you are wondering why you are here?"

James nodded and asked in timidly, "Yes sir, we were just wondering why-"

"You three are complete, incompetent idiots!" Giovanni howled. Jessie, James, and Meowth all nervously glanced at each other as he continued, "Do you really think that after countless failures I'd let you three continue to operate together as a unit?"

Jessie's face became chalky as she whimpered, "You're...you're breaking us up?"

James gasped and hugged himself. "But I can't eat if Jessie doesn't cook her rubbery eggs in the morning!"

Meowth rolled his eyes. "Really, James? That's the best excuse that you ca-"

"They are not rubbery, you blue-haired idiot!" Jessie hissed.

Giovanni watched with amusement in his eyes as James retorted, "It's not blue, Jess, it's _lavender! _God, how many times do I have to-"

"Silence." he finally commanded. All three grew silent. Giovanni nodded and leaned back in his chair, his fingers laced together. "Yes, I am ordering the immediate disbanding of your team, but this does not mean that I'm ordering the removal of you three from the organization. You know far too much about this organization for me to fire you."

Jessie raised a brow. "But if we're not a team, then who are we?"

"As of today you will be relocated to another team—a team that, like yourselves, I have also taken the liberty of disbanding. Though, keep in mind, the other team wasn't split because they were bad like you. They are my best. They are—well, I think that you know them." and he turned to the door and yelled, "Butch, Cassidy, get in here now!"

In a second Cassidy burst into the room, looking triumphant. Jessie's eyes grew wide. "You mean James is going to be partnered with _her?"_

"That's right, sweetie. He's all mine." she went over to James, put her hand on his shoulder, and smiled down at him sweetly. "We'll have so much fun, won't we?"

He cringed. "Ugh. Yuck. Girl all over me." Although he had never openly admitted it, Cassidy had always made James feel uncomfortable.

Giovanni just chuckled and shook his head. "No, of course not! It's the other way around!"

James' eyes lit up. "You mean I'm with Mitch?"

Butch groaned in exasperation. "It's Butch, you idiot! Butch!"

"Yes, that is correct. You are partnered with Butch and Jessie will be with Cassidy."

Meowth's ears fell flat against his skull as he asked, "But what about me, Boss? Ain't there a place for me?"

Giovanni sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, I suppose if you _must _still be part of Team Rocket, then-"

"He can be with us." James blurted. Meowth glanced over at him and Butch. A hopeless look came over his face.

"Boy, we're gonna rock it now."

Giovanni laughed openly at this before continuing, "Yes, indeed. Keep in mind, though, that you can always be teamed back together again when I say so, so as soon as you start showing improvement then—well, I could just make the change permanent. It all depends, you see."

Jessie sulked. "Stuck permanently with Cassidy? I'd rather die. Right James?"

James was too busy staring at Butch with wide eyes. Meowth groaned. "I can't believe that I'm stuck with this."

Giovanni glanced from one team to the other and finally said, "You may all go."

Once they were out of the Boss' office, James turned to Meowth and asked, "So this could be a permanent change?"

Meowth didn't answer him. Instead he asked, "Why were you staring dumb at Butch back there?"

"Why was I what?" he asked mindlessly. James hadn't really heard him. He had his eyes fixated on Butch again. Meowth rolled his eyes. "Seemed like you were thinkin' dirty thoughts or somethin'."

"Dirty...yeah, that's nice."

"James?"

"Huh?"

"Are you gay or something?"

"What's that?" He asked as his eyes assessed Butch's every movement.

Meowth scratched his ear and answered, "Forget it. I'll tell you later."

~:~::~:~

****A/N****

First off, I do not and will not ever claim any of these characters as my own...so yeah.

Secondly, this story is going to be presented in two parts: Part 1—The Lavender League, and Part 2—The Teal League. Sorry for the lack of better titles, but I was kind of trying to play off of the first season of the Pokemon anime, _The Indigo League. _Yes, I named them after James and Butch's hair colors. ^_^

Lastly, in this story I will pair up the characters James and Butch in a homosexual relationship. If you don't like it, I'm sorry. DON'T READ IT. That's all I have to say about that. Also, yes, I really do think that in the anime James was portrayed as gay.


	2. Chapter 2

**POKEMON: THE LAVENDER LEAGUE**

**::James Is Confused!::**

The next morning James awoke feeling confused and exhausted. Meowth sat in a half-asleep heap at his feet, battling to keep his eyes open. James yawned and looked around. They were on a couch that sat in the middle of a shabby-looking living room.

"Meowth, where are we?"

"Me and Cass' old apartment," was the answer that came. James looked around and was surprised to see Butch sitting a ways away, smoking on a cigarette. He frowned.

"Apartment?"

Butch nodded. "Yeah. It was a favor from the Boss. He pays the rent, just so long as we bring him rare Pokemon." he explained as he put the cigarette to his lips and inhaled deeply. After a second, he exhaled a breath full of smoke and continued, "It's in the heart of Saffron City."

James arched a brow. "Really? He never did any of that nice stuff for me or Jess."

"Yeah, well, you two sucked."

He glared at Butch and sat up. "We do not!"

Butch laughed and said in his harsh voice, "Yes you do."

"Prove it!"

"Weezing." was all that he said.

James shrugged and said obliviously, "Yeah, I have one. So what?"

"I have a Raticate."

"So what? I have Meowth!" James said, turning to the Pokemon. "Meowth, scratch his face off!"

The Pokemon ignored him and just let out a tired yawn. Butch began laughing again and stuck the cigarette in between his lips before continuing in a slow voice, like he thought James was a little kid, "My Pokemon can beat yours into the ground. Not only that, but me and Cassidy actually delivered useful Pokemon to the Boss. How many Pokemon have you caught, James?"

He felt his face turn red as he answered, "Well, counting my Weezing...none, I guess."

"So who's the better trainer?"

"I thought we were talking about Team Rocket."

"It doesn't matter what you were talkin' about," Meowth broke in. "That Hutch is just an idiot lookin' to pick a fight."

Butch shrugged and got up. He went over to James and offered him his cigarette. James shook his head. "No thanks, I don't smoke."

"Whatever, but don't say I didn't try."

"Try to what?"

"Be nice."

James frowned and watched as Butch went over and crushed the cigarette out in an ashtray that sat on the kitchen table. "We don't have to both smoke to get along, you know."

"Everyone I like smokes."

"Well I don't."

"That's too bad," Butch retorted as he went over to the couch that James was still sitting on. "cause I already don't like you. Scoot over, will ya?"

James obliged and scooted over to his side of the couch. He crossed his arms and said moodily, "And your breath smells like smoke, too."

Butch glanced over at him and grinned. "Why are you smelling my breath?"

James turned a fine shade of pink and said coolly, "I never said that I smelled your breath or wanted to; smokers have bad breath. It's a known fact."

Butch leaned a little closer to James and said airily, "Or is it just that you want to get close enough to smell it?"

Meowth rolled his eyes. "Oh, here we go. What a drama queen."

"That's king to you!" Butch said as he sat back in his place comfortably. "Besides, I can't help it if James can't defend himself. He's so...ugh."

James seemed confused. What had just happened? Had Butch just...no, that was impossible! Butch couldn't be...but was he himself? No, surely not...It all made James frown in thought. Of course Butch had just been teasing him, but still, James had actually _liked _it. Even if his breath did smell like smoke it was nice...

Suddenly James was very confused, and just the thought of Butch made his face redden. This unfortunately attracted the attention of the man himself, who gave him a sideways glance and a snicker. "James, you look a little red. What's wrong?"

He quickly shook his head and sputtered, "No, no nothing. Nothing's wrong. It's just that...Meowth, I need to talk to you!"

Meowth groaned. "What? But I just woke up!"

"Now!"

"But-"

"Now!" James insisted as he jumped to his feet, grabbed Meowth's paw, and hurried out of the apartment.

He heard Butch laughing at him as he left, shouting, "Don't slam the door on your way out, Preppy!"

Once they were out of the apartment James collapsed onto the hallway and looked up at the ceiling. Meowth sat next to him, looking worried. "What's wrong, kid? Are ya sick or something?"

He didn't know quite what to say, so he just began with, "Meowth, is...well, what does it mean if you like someone..."

The Pokemon shrugged. "I dunno, I guess it means that ya like them."

Wonderful. The only person that James could talk to had utterly no way with words. James decided that this minor fact was unimportant, and he continued, "...and they are the same as you..."

"What do ya mean 'the same'?"

"Like if you have _thoughts—_weird thoughts—about someone and they're like you."

Meowth repeated, "What do ya mean 'the same'?"

James bit his lower lip and looked down, his face flaming with shame. Meowth let out an, "Oh, wait, I get it. It's Butch, right?"

"Maybe..."

"Look, he was just kidding around. He's an idiot. It's what he does."

"...we could be..."

"Are ya okay?"

"Huh?" James snapped out of his embarrassed delirium and his face returned to its normal shade. He nodded and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess so. It was stupid, I guess."

But in the back of his mind he was still terribly confused. What did it mean if he liked Butch? Like..._like..._he guessed that it was a good thing, really. He had never really liked Jessie because she was mean and selfish, but if he liked Butch then he might actually get around to accomplishing something...then again, now that he thought about it, he really didn't like girls in general, not just Jessie...

He swallowed and rested his head in his hand. He was terribly confused.

~:~::~:~

Butch spent the remainder of that day smoking until he was so mellow that he could barley stand. James, on the other hand, spent the day searching for a clean pocket of air in the house—his search came up empty. Meowth tried to watch a little T.V., but he could barley see the screen through the haze of smoke that wafted throughout the room.

At the end of the day, James retreated to the couch and laid down. Butch frowned at this as he crushed out his last cigarette of the day. "What do you think that you're doing?"

"I'm going to bed," James answered coldly.

Meowth curled up at his feet and closed his large eyes. A look of repulsion came over Butch's face as he watched this display. "No way, you're not! Where am I supposed to sleep?"

James shrugged. "I don't know. On the floor?"

Butch glared at him. "No way! You're the new one! Get off my couch!"

"Well, if ya wanna get technical about it," Meowth spoke up, "since it's me andJames, you're the new one."

As he spoke James was already gathering up his blankets and pillows and throwing them on the floor. "Fine, I'll sleep on the floor, but I really don't understand how this place doesn't have a bed or something. Didn't you and Cassidy both sleep here?"

Butch shook his head. "No, actually we were always out doing our jobs."

James' face fell. "Oh. Sorry." and he climbed down on the floor. Butch smiled a little and jumped onto the couch, letting out a pleased sigh that gave James goosebumps.

Meowth surrendered his spot on the couch as well and contented himself to sleeping on a nearby windowsill. Minutes passed, but James still couldn't find peace. He kept turning over and over, trying to get comfortable. Finally Butch spoke up. He whispered, "Having trouble?"

"I can handle it. I have slept on the ground before, you know."

"Yeah, sure you have."

James pulled his blanket up to his chin. "Just leave me alone, okay?"

"Fine."

"Good."

There was a long moment of silence before Butch whispered in almost a playful way, "I'm cold."

"Me too."

Then there came the shuffling of fabric and Butch tapped James on his shoulder. "Look don't ignore me while I'm trying to be nice. I feel bad. How about we share the couch?"

"How are we going to do that?"

Butch shrugged and said in the darkness, "I dunno, but why does everything have to be so complicated with you?"

"I'm a complicated person, I guess."

"Well stop being so complicated. I don't like it."

James climbed up on the couch and threw his blanket over himself. He hugged his knees and pressed to his side of the couch as much as he could. "I don't care what you like."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"Whatever." and Butch let out a tired sigh and stared up at the ceiling. In the dim moonlight that was being filtered in through the open window, James could only see the shining outline of his deep, brown eyes and the teal sheen of his hair.

It was such a beautiful teal...

"Butch?" he asked suddenly. The own loudness of his voice surprised him. Butch, too, was surprised, as he jumped a little and let out a curse.

"Damn it, you scared me. What do you want?"

"I...um...goodnight?"

"Are you asking me, or what?"

James faltered. "I...huh?"

"You just _asked _me goodnight. So yeah, I guess it's okay."

"That's not what I mean."

"Whatever." and Butch grew silent once again.

For a moment James sat there in the darkness, confused, but gradually he plucked up the courage to say, "You confuse me sometimes, Hootch."

"Don't call me that."

"Why can't I?"

"Cause you know good and damned well what my real name is."

"Sorry. Goodnight, _Butch. _I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, whatever. I just hope that I don't confuse you too much or you might wander away while I'm sleeping." Butch said sarcastically. James felt his face turn pink.

Thank God that Butch couldn't see his face in the darkness. But then again, why should James care? What should he care if Butch could read his every thought? And suddenly James was confused all over again.

The truth was maybe he_ did _want Butch to read his thoughts, just to give him an idea maybe to kiss him or to touch him...

James swallowed. This team change was going to take some getting used to.

~:~::~:~

****A/N** **

I just noticed that I began all the titles of the Chapters Like This! With an exclamation point, and I guess it's because...I don't really know why. Just make up your own excuse. I don't feel like correcting it.

Also, why does Butch call James 'Preppy'? I guess he just is a tad bit preppy and delicate compared to Butch. After all, James isn't the height of manliness—or, if we really wanted to make a pun, _butchness—_is he?


	3. Chapter 3

**POKEMON: THE LAVENDER LEAGUE**

**::Burnt Toast & Betrayal!::**

The next morning James awoke to the smell of burnt bread. He wrinkled his nose and before he even opened his eyes he heard Butch saying, "Don't make that face, Preppy. I never said that I was a chef, okay?"

"Huh?" He opened his eyes. On the coffee table in front of him there was a plate stacked with burnt toast. James rubbed his eyes, sat up, and yawned.

Meowth came and to him and said, "Morning, sunshine. Hurry up eat, and do all your other stuff 'cause we're gonna catch a Pokemon today."

"Catch Pokemon?"

"Yeah, catch Pokemon," Butch said as he sat down next to James and presented him with his own piece of toast. "You know, those wild things that run around that we throw Pokeballs at?"

"I know what they are!" James retorted as he snatched the toast and took a bite out of it. Butch grinned at him and put a glass of milk down on the floor.

"Take your time, Preppy. We have all day for you to stomach that burnt crap."

"You're not that confident in your own cooking, are you?" he commented as he took a sip of the milk to wash the burnt taste out of his mouth. Butch smelled like smoke today, but that was nothing new. He always smelled like that. In the back of his half-asleep mind James wondered what his own natural smell was, and whether Butch liked it.

Meanwhile Meowth began throwing out the rest of the toast. Butch sat close to James, smiling at him in an oddly friendly way. "I woke up really early to cook you that, so be thankful."

"I am."

"Then say it."

James said carefully, as though he felt he were stepping into a trap, "Thank you."

Butch's smile broadened as he responded sweetly, "You're welcome."

James sat there eating his burnt toast, stifling yawns, while Butch stared at him oddly. When he had finished Meowth exclaimed, "Are we leavin' yet?"

"Yeah, yeah," Butch answered distractedly as he broke his gaze away from James. "Yeah, I guess. James, get ready. We're going into the wild."

He asked tiredly, "Saffron City has _wild?"_

"It has wild surrounding it, idiot."

His sarcastic tone had returned, along with its coldness. James seemed puzzled. What was going on with Butch today?

~:~::~:~

As it turned out, Saffron City had been built in the middle of the wild indeed. After leaving the apartment, Butch lead James and Meowth up an underused, unkempt hiking trail. They spent the remainder of the morning and into the early afternoon wandering around before finally coming upon a wide, open field of waist-high grass.

James sighed and looked up at the blazing early afternoon sun. "You're kidding. All of that hiking for _this?"_

Butch nodded. "Yep. Nice, isn't it?"

"Nice? You think this is nice?" Meowth inquired. "I think that an apartment with food and air conditioning is nice!"

"This is almost as good," he commented as he reached for a Pokeball from his belt. James frowned.

"Why are we here again?"

"To catch something."

"What?"

"You'll see." he hesitated before turning to James and Meowthand explaining, "Listen, we're here to catch a really rare Pokemon that the Boss specially requested. Cassidy and Jessie will be looking for it too, if they're half smart. That's why we should split up."

"So I'll go with Meowth?" James asked.

Butch shook his head. "No, because when Pokemon sense humans approaching they're more likely to run away. That's why Meowth will go off and look for himself, and we'll look together."

James became nervous as he asked, "Us? Together?"

Meowth nodded. "That makes sense, I guess. Where should I start?"

"We'll search the left side of the field, and you search the right."

"What if I find—wait, what did you say that we're looking for again?"

Butch scratched his head and admitted, "You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"What is it?" James asked curiously. "A really rare, super powerful legendary Poke-"

"Chansey."

James arched a brow. "A...Chansey? Why would the Boss want one of those?"

Butch shrugged. "I dunno, how am I supposed to know? He just does. Now come on and let's start looking."

"But-"

"No more questions!" and he grabbed James by his arm and hurried him away from Meowth.

~:~::~:~

They walked for quite a while before James plucked up the courage to attempt a conversation with Butch. He cleared his throat and looked around, trying to find something to break the silence. Butch didn't really seem to mind it that much. He calmly walked, whistling sometimes. Finally James said, "So...toast. You can't cook it."

"Doesn't count as cooking."

James frowned. "Huh?"

"Toast. You really don't have to _cook _it, just, I dunno, toast it."

"Oh." and he became silent. That conversation was so awkward that it was almost painful. Butch seemed to realize this, because in a moment he was speaking almost apologetically.

"Well, yeah, but I usually don't do that kind of stuff to start with."

"What do you eat?"

He paused for a second in thought then said, "Sandwiches. I eat a lot of sandwiches."

"Oh." and then James became silent again.

This only seemed to encourage Butch to talk more, because he pried, "Yeah, but the funny thing is that I guess I just like everything burnt."

James glanced over at him, a quizzical look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Butch said thoughtfully, "I smoke a lot, and like you said, my breath smells bad, so-"

"It does, I just don't see what the two have to do with each other. The toast and you smoking, I mean." James interrupted.

Butch narrowed his eyes at him and snapped, "I'm getting to that, just let me finish!"

"Sorry," he mumbled. Butch smiled a little and continued.

"Okay, well, I guess—wait a second; my breath does _not _smell bad to begin with!"

James stifled a laugh. "Yes it does."

Butch's face reddened with anger as he repeated, "It does not!"

"Yes, Hutch, it does."

He sighed. "Why do you always have to pull that crap?"

"What crap?" James asked. "I am only trying to tell you the truth."

"Well maybe if you didn't try to be like that all the time, _people _might like you more."

He arched a brow. "What do I care what _people _think of me?"

"You just should," Butch said. "It's polite."

There was a moment of silence before James admitted, "Sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about. Who are the _people _exactly, and why should I care so much about whether or not they like me?"

"The _people_...you should just...come here."

Suddenly Butch stopped walking and grabbed James by his arm. He pulled him close—so close that they shared each others air—and exhaled. He asked, "Does it really smell bad?"

James swallowed and asked shyly, "Does what smell bad?"

"My breath?"

He felt his face begin to redden as he answered, "This isn't very r—nice." Of course he had almost said romantic, but thankfully he had caught himself. But it was true. Smelling Butch's gross smoker's breath wasn't exactly getting James hot and bothered or anything. Instead it made him cringe and say, "Yeah, it smells like a burning forest."

Butch's cheeks became pink as he sniffed a little and pulled away. He muttered, "And of course yours smells like cotton candy."

James smiled a little. "What smells like cotton candy?"

"Yours...I mean your...forget it. We have work to do." and Butch turned and continued walking.

Oddly enough, Butch seemed more shamed at the fact that James' breath smelled like the carnival than the fact that he had smelled it at all. This didn't bother James one bit, however, as he and Butch made their way through the tall grasses of the field.

"What would a Chansey be doing out here in the middle of nowhere anyway?"

"It's lost," Butch said. "I heard a trainer talking about how he had lost his Chansey a while back. Hopefully it decided to stick around."

James frowned. "And we're just going to steal it? The kid's Chansey?"

He nodded. "Yeah. We're Team Rocket. It's what we do."

"Right."

They both kept walking until there came a rustling in the grass. James froze and whispered frantically, "Butch, something's here!"

He felt a hand grab his own and heard Butch whisper, "Relax, Preppy. It could be a wild Growlithe or just stupid Meowth."

Butch pulled James away from the spot and kicked at the spot in the grass. James frowned. "Even I could've done that!"

"Yeah," he said, "but not with as much style as I did it."

A loud screech came from the grass, and a Chansey appeared, looking terrified. As soon as he saw it, James exclaimed, "You're kidding!"

"Yeah," Butch said with a slight sneer on his face. "it's absolutely-"

"Adorable!"

"Yeah, it's—wait, what?"

James knelt down and held out his hand. "Here, Chansey. Do you want to come with us?"

Butch rolled his eyes and pulled him up off the ground. "It's not a Growlithe, idiot. It won't come to you just like-"

But the Chansey _did _come to James. It waddled up to him, it's footsteps small and cautious. James grinned and pulled away from Butch, saying, "See? I am irresistible!"

Butch stared at him with a smug look. "Oh, really? Is that so?"

James' face became red once he realized the meaning of what he said. He shook his head and sputtered, "I didn't mean...wait, so you agree with me?"

"Just put that thing in a Pokeball so we can deliver it to the Boss."

"I don't think I need to. Look!"

The Chansey had proceeded to hug James' leg and cry lovingly, "Chansey, Chansey!"

The wild Pokemon nuzzled James' leg and snuggled close against him. Butch watched in awe at this display, his mouth agape. "I...I can't believe it! It actually _wants _to go with you!"

"Maybe I remind it of its old trainer," James commented as he put his hands on his hips.

"Well, whatever the stupid reason is, that doesn't matter, because that Chansey's coming with us." called a loud, annoyingly familiar voice. James' face fell.

"Oh no," he muttered as he and Butch turned around to see Jessie and Cassidy standing a ways away, both looking smug.

Butch groaned as he reached for the Pokeball that was at his belt. "Jeez, Cass, I thought we'd outsmarted you."

Upon seeing Jessie standing there, James let out a pitiful squeak of fear. "Jess, you're not here for the Chansey, are you?"

"What else would we be here for, idiot?" she demanded.

"I don't know, but why is everyone calling me an idiot?" James cried. The Chansey, sensing his distress, hugged him tighter, nearly setting him off balance and making him fall. Cassidy pointed at the Pokemon and her eyes filled with malice.

"Listen here, John and Butch, you'd better hand over that Chansey so we can take it to the Boss."

"Or what?" Butch demanded.

James just asked, "Did she just call me John?"

Cassidy ignored James and said, "Or we'll be forced to take it by...well, force."

Jessie crossed her arms and said, "James, don't make this harder than it has to be. Just give me the Chansey."

He glanced from Butch to Jessie and shook his head. "No."

"What? Why not?" she growled.

"Because he's not on your team anymore, that's why!" Butch yelled as he threw his Pokeball into the air. "Raticate, go!"

With a bright flash of red light, a Raticate burst from the Pokeball and stared at Cassidy and Jessie furiously. James let out another pitiful squeak of fear and asked his new partner, "What is _that _thing?"

Butch's face fell as he turned to James. "You're kidding right? That's my Raticate!"

"Oh. Right. I knew that. Oh well, Meowth, take care of...Meowth?"

He sighed. "Meowth's not here, idiot! It's only you, me, and that stupid Weezing of yours!"

James grinned. "Oh, right." and he reached for the Pokeball at his own belt and called, "Weezing, let's go!"

In an instant three Pokemon had been brought out onto the field; James' Weezing, Butch's Raticate, Jessie's Arbok. Cassidy stood empty handed, looking confused. "Wait...what? How did you end up with Raticate, Butch?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. I guess it's just how it worked out."

Jessie grinned evilly. "I guess that means that I'm the only one out of the two of us that can battle!"

Cassidy glared at her. "Don't get a big head just yet, sweetie. Just because you can battle doesn't mean that you'll actually win."

Meowth burst out of a the tall grass, panting. "God, is it _hot. _Say, Butch, when are we leavi—oh, jeez. Heya, Jessie." he chuckled awkwardly. "How are things?"

"Just fine, Meowth, you stupid, spineless traitor."

He frowned. "What? I ain't betrayed any of you two's!"

"Think again," Jessie said, motioning to James. "just by even so much as picking him over me, you are automatically considered a traitor in my book."

"Oh." and he glanced over at the sad looking James—who still had a Chansey nuzzling his leg—and then back to the intimidating Jessie. He decided that Jessie was far worse to be on the bad side of, so he crossed over to where she and Cassidy stood and said, "So if I come back over here and leave James then you won't be mad at me no more?"

She smiled. "Exactly."

"Okay, I guess I'm on your side, then."

James' eyes grew wide as he exclaimed, "Meowth, what the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry, James, but Jessie just has more influence than you do," the Pokemon explained. "Besides, she sort of scares the crap out of me. You...well, your breath smells like cotton candy and your hair looks like cupcake frosting, so you're more of a fluffy, effeminate cloud."

James' cheeks became scarlet. "No I am _not! _I am scary too!"

Jessie laughed. "Ha ha! Don't be too disappointed, James! I promise that when we deliver this Chansey to the Boss that I'll make sure to mention your name."

Cassidy frowned and observed, "Actually, Meowth, now that you mention it, James is more like a girl than Jessie."

Butch laughed at this and said to James, "That's kind of true!"

"Shut up and make your Raticate do something useful!"

"Right." and he turned back to his Pokemon and said seriously, "Raticate, take out that Arbok, then-"

"Arbok, use acid."

In a flash, the battle was over as Butch's Raticate suffered the full force of Arbok's acid. It fell onto the ground, its eyes closed and its body trembling. Butch stood with his arms limp at his sides for a minute. Cassidy instinctively jumped up and exclaimed with concern, "Raticate, return!"

However, once she realized that she was no longer the Pokemon's trainer, she calmed down and said to Jessie, "Not bad, for a beginner."

James said worriedly, "Hey, Jess, you're not going to knock out Weezing, are you?"

She glared at him. "Not if you don't make me."

"Of course she's not gonna," Butch said, giving James an urgent look. "because you're going to beat her Arbok."

"I...um...Weezing, smokescreen?"

The command came across as more of a question than an actual statement, causing his Weezing to turn to him and ask, "Weezing?"

"Uh...just...um..."

"Arbok, while he's trying to figure out what to do, knock out that Weezing with a tackle!"

James' Weezing went down just as quickly as Butch's Raticate, and in the end Jessie and her Arbok stood looking confident. Cassidy looked utterly shocked as she said, "Wow. You beat your own partner."

James gasped and hurried over to his unconscious Pokemon, crying, "Jessie, how could you? Weezing, are you okay?"

Butch rolled his eyes and snapped, "Of course it's okay, now get up and finish the battle!"

"Forget it, Butch!" Cassidy called. "It's over. Just hand over the Chansey before Arbok knocks you out."

He gritted his teeth and spat, "Cassidy, I can't do that."

"Why not?" Jessie asked.

"Because it's glued itself to James' leg."

"Forget it, Butch." James interrupted as he rose to his feet. His face was pale and no longer held any of its former amusement. He patted Chansey on its head and said to it, "Chansey, I need you to do a favor. Would you do it just for me?"

"What the hell are you doing, you idiot?" Butch asked furiously.

James ignored him and pulled the Chansey from his leg. He nudged it in the direction of Jessie and Cassidy and said kindly, "Go with them, okay?"

"Chansey, Chansey?" the Pokemon asked. James just pushed the Pokemon a little more until it started walking by itself.

Once it reached Jessie and Cassidy, the girls let out triumphant yells and captured it in a Pokeball. "There! The Boss will have to like us now!" Jessie said delightedly. Cassidy sneered.

"Yeah, sure, but don't go throwing me in with your stupid plans. I'm just in this for myself."

Jessie glared at her. "Well that's good, because so am I!"

Butch payed the two of them no mind. He turned to James and exclaimed, "Why did you do that? You just let it go!"

"They were going to take it anyway! I figured that instead of it getting beat in a battle, it might as well just go without being hurt!"

"That's the stupidest-"

"You boys had better beat it before I make you leave." Jessie said, putting her hands on her hips.

James nodded and turned to leave. "Right. Happy day." Butch followed him, looking glum. Things had definitely not gotten off to a good start so far.

~:~::~:~

James felt awful. All that work for nothing. He had apologized to Butch numerous times, and his reaction was always the same. "Don't worry, we'll try something else tomorrow."

This didn't lessen his guilt.

He knew that he shouldn't, but part of him actually wanted the switch to remain permanent. After all, he liked Butch—oh yes, he _liked _him alright—but he also knew that his place was with Jessie. Then again, Jessie didn't really seem like she needed him all that much.

God, he was confused. It didn't seem like he had a place anywhere anymore. Jessie didn't need him—it seemed like she was better without him anyway—and Meowth had left him. Butch probably hated him...

He spent the rest of the night sitting on the couch under a blanket hugging his knees. Butch sat down next to him, looking dismal. "You still not gonna talk?"

James shook his head. Butch just nodded, sighed, and faced forward. After a minute of silence he said, "I told you that it's no big deal. We'll try something else tomorrow."

All James said was, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, like I said the last hundred times you apologized."

"Sorry."

Butch let out a frustrated groan and said, "James, stop saying that! I get it! You're the sorriest person on the face of the Earth! I understand! Just stop-"

"I really am sorry."

"God, will you please shut up?"

James shut his mouth and turned to stare at Butch until he asked, "What's really wrong? Are you still thinking about your Weezing or Chansey? Cause it's fine, like I said."

"You're...not mad?"

Butch shook his head. "Nah. I may hate to admit it, but I couldn't stay mad at y—anyone for long." he grinned and dug something out his pocket. "I went out and bought this a few hours ago. You were just so sulky that I didn't give it to you, but here ya go."

He handed James a half melted chocolate bar. James took it, a questioning look on his face, and unwrapped it. He broke off a square and stuck it in his mouth, sucking the sticky, melted chocolate off his fingers. "Thanks," he said with a full mouth. "But why chocolate?"

Butch shrugged and ran a gloved hand through his teal hair. "I dunno, it's just that sometimes Cassidy used to have these moods she'd get into when you and Jessie messed up one of our plans, or when I'd do something wrong, and chocolate always fixes her. Plus, I made you something else." he jumped up off the couch and hurried over into the kitchen.

James watched him, his mouth full of chocolatey, creamy bliss. Butch came back over holding a plate with more burnt toast on it. James gave him a half-smile and swallowed. "You made more toast? Oh, joy."

"You don't have to eat it, idi—you could just, I dunno, let _me _eat it." Butch smiled brightly. "I don't mind burnt food as much as you do, rich boy."

James grinned and ate another square of chocolate before offering Butch some. "You can have some. Now I feel stupid."

"You are," he agreed, gladly eating a piece. "You're always being so dramatic. It's kinda tiring, you know."

"I don't ask you to put up with me."

"I know, I just do, for reasons that I really don't know." and Butch swallowed and then turned to the plateful of burnt toast. "So, I guess that we really don't need all that, do we?"

James laid down the chocolate and picked up a piece. He took a little nibble and said with false delight, "Hmm...this is really good. _Really."_

"Oh, just shut up." Butch said before he snatched the toast right out from James' hand and threw it back on the plate. "I'll clean it up in the morning. For now I'm tired." he stretched out on the couch, planting his feet right in James' lap, making him frown.

"Hey, get your gross feet out of my lap."

He smiled and said jokingly, "Rub my feet, would you, Preppy?"

"Don't call me that," James said, shoving Butch's feet out of his lap. "If anything, you should be rubbing _my _feet."

"Why's that?"

"Because you should be grateful."

Butch laughed. "Oh yeah? For what—your mood swings or your general lack of appreciation for my awesomely delicious burnt toast?"

"Well, for those things, yes, but for something else."

"What?"

"For my cooperation through this whole switching thing." James said. "Did you see how bad Cassidy and Jess were fighting? I'm surprised that they didn't just try to beat each other instead of us."

"Yeah," Butch said with a sigh. He looked up and for a moment James could tell that he was remembering his time with Cassidy. That was okay, though, because he was also recalling his time with Jessie.

But for some reason he didn't actually miss Jessie all that much. Not then, not as Butch let out another comfortable sigh, and rested his left foot on James' thigh again. Somehow this seemed better, more natural. James also liked it a whole lot more. He liked it enough to let his hand fall on Butch's leg, and he also liked it enough let his eyes close.

And for the first time since he and Butch had been partnered together, he felt comfortable enough to go to sleep and stay asleep—the whole night.


	4. Chapter 4

**POKEMON: THE LAVENDER LEAGUE**

**::Realization & Reality!::**

That night James had an odd dream. It was one about Butch, but it quite wasn't what he'd thought a dream about Butch would be. It was simple and totally G-rated. It was him, coming home to the apartment in Saffron City, but something was different. There wasn't the odor of smoke that usually was prominent throughout the place. Even the ashtray that Butch usually kept on the counter wasn't there anymore. Butch was there, and he greeted James and said something that he couldn't remember, but something was missing. The smokey breath that he usually had was gone. James smiled at this thought.

Butch had quit smoking for _him._

It was so obvious, made all too clear by Butch's sweet-smelling breath, the fact that he looked at James with so much love in his eyes...

Then he woke up. He was still in the apartment, yes, but nothing had changed. Other than his sleeping position. He was laying on something awfully uncomfortable. He had his arms wrapped around it—a pillow? No. James yawned and opened his eyes. What he saw made him cringe in horror. He was laying on Butch's left leg—the same one that Butch had laid in his lap yesterday—and he had his arms wrapped around it. He let out a quiet gasp and tried to get up, but he heard Butch let out a soft chuckle. James felt his face turn red as he looked up.

The other man was already awake. He stared down at James with a sort of subtle—almost hidden—affection. His hands were resting on his chest and his fingers were woven together, making him look oddly relaxed for being in such an awkward situation.

"You look like you had a good night." James tried to get up, but Butch reached out and held him there, laughing. "No, come on! You're cute!"

James smiled a little. "Really?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding, "like a Meowth or something. Just too damn adorable."

His smile evaporated as he pulled out of Butch's grip and sat up. This didn't help him much, though, because the situation went from him sleeping on Butch's leg, to sitting on it. This made Butch begin to laugh madly again and pull his leg out from under James.

"You are way too uptight. Come on, have a little fun!"

James blushed and retorted, "Well, maybe I would if I knew that you could take me seriously."

"Take you seriously? Are you kidding me? You want me to take you seriously after you just woke up from a nap on my leg? Please." and he tried to get up, but fell back on the couch. "Ow. Damn it, you put my leg to sleep! Great going, you with your dirty little dreams..."

"I was _not _having a dirty dream!" James said.

Butch crossed his arms. "Oh really? Then why were you smiling so much?"

"I was...smiling?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It was really creepy."

"Well...I...I..." James struggled to find an excuse for his actions, but all he could come up with was, "...the couch is too small anyway. I'll just sleep in the floor tonight."

"No need," Butch said as he got up and went into the kitchen. He dug a fresh pack of cigarettes from a drawer and picked one out. "we're going on a job tonight."

"A job?"

"Yeah," he said, lighting the cigarette and putting it in between his lips. "it's what people do to earn mone-"

"Would you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" Butch asked innocently as smoke came from his nostrils.

"Whenever I ask a question you make it sound like I'm being stupid."

"Well you are!"

"Am not!"

He sighed. "Fine, whatever. Just when I thought that we'd really made progress you start acting like you need more chocolate..."

James suddenly felt bad. He said, "Okay, I'm sorry. It's just...well, I _did _just wake up-"

"Before I tell you what the mission is, can you answer a question for me, Preppy?"

He shrugged. "Sure, what?"

"Well," Butch began, "is my leg comfortable, or does it smell like smoke?"

"Very funny." James said. He couldn't help but smile a little, despite himself. Butch grinned broadly at his joke and let out a breath of smoky air.

"I know. But anyway, the Boss called me this morning and told me about a rare Pokemon that was being driven out of Saffron today."

"What is it?"

"Well, technically they're fossils, but they're of Pokemon that I've never heard of. He said something about recovering the remains of a Kabutops, Arodactyl, and an Omastar."

"But those are all-"

Butch nodded. "I know. He says that somehow he's found a way to reanimate them, though. The only instructions he gave us were to get to the final destination of the truck that's carrying the fossils, infiltrate the building, and steal them."

James' eyes grew wide. "But that's impossible!"

"Maybe for you and Jessie, but not for you and me. We can do anything he throws at us." he said confidently. "Besides, it seems like he sort of _wants _to see you and Jessie fail, and I won't let that happen. It's not fair."

"I thought Team Rocket didn't play fair."

"Yeah, well. Don't get technical about it or I just might decide to let you go down like Giovanni wants."

James smiled a little. "It almost seems like you care about me."

Butch walked back over to him and in an oddly casual way ran his fingers through James' hair, saying gently, "I do, cause you're like my little pet Meowth. Purr, purr." and he snickered and sat back down on the couch.

The words had been spoken without a hint of seriousness or intimacy, but James' face still flushed all the same. In the end, he sat next to Butch feeling utterly and totally..._in love._

~:~::~:~

As it turned out, the truck carrying the cargo of fossils drove all the way to Vermillion City. Clearly the owners of the fossils—whoever they may be, although James as sure that they were owned by some prestigious museum—meant to have them shipped to Cinnabar Island where they could be reanimated into living, breathing Pokemon. Unfortunately for them, this dream wouldn't come true.

Butch and James caught up with the truck once it reached a warehouse in Vermillion. There they were able to sneak into the facility through a poorly guarded window. Once they were in, however, things became much more complicated. James looked around nervously.

"Where do you think they put them?"

"In a well-guarded room."

He rolled his eyes. "Even I could've guessed that."

"Then why'd you ask?" Butch inquired, arching a brow.

James frowned. "I-"

"Hide!"

Suddenly Butch grabbed him by his hand and pulled him behind a ceiling-high stack of crates. He put a hand over James' mouth and whispered, "Please don't mess this one up...we can't afford it!"

They were alarmingly close together. So close that when James went to take a breath, his chest could barley rise without being compressed by Butchs'. But, needless to say, he liked it. No, in fact he _loved _it. He loved the way they shared each other's warmth for one crucial second, each other's air. The only indication that they were hiding from a person was the thin beam of yellow light that came from a man's flashlight, and the echoing of work boots hitting lazily against pavement. James swallowed and felt Butch press closer. He was nearly on top of James now, almost in a straddling position. James prayed that they weren't found, because if they were people just might get the wrong idea of what they were doing...

"I think he's-"

Before Butch could even get the thought out, the guard with the flashlight doubled back and the beam of light nearly passed over the two of them. In fear, Butch let out a little whimper and pressed his face to James', struggling to keep in his gasping, terrified breaths. James was scared too. This could very well be his last chance he had to prove himself to the Boss, and if they got caught they would get sent straight to jail. What was worse, Butch would get in almost as much trouble as himself, and that was the last thing that James wanted.

"Butch, maybe we're in over our heads," he whispered.

Butch, his eyes wide, instinctively tied to hide his face by burying it in James' shoulder. As the flashlight beam flashed over them for a third time. "Maybe...maybe you're right..." his warm breath tickled the other man's neck, making him squirm.

James had never seen him this scared before. He almost seemed helpless, but what was even stranger was that he actually seemed like the strong one for once. He smiled at this and, without realizing it, rested a hand on the small of Butch's back. Then the footsteps disappeared, as did the light from the flashlight. Once it had, Butch pulled away like nothing had happened. Slowly he got to his feet and offered a hand to James. "We were almost caught."

He nodded. "I know, but we can't give up, can we?"

Butch shook his head. "No way; I don't think that we could climb through that window again."

Both men smiled and continued on to find the fossils.

~:~::~:~

After going through many rooms, James finally happened upon the room housing the fossils. To his surprise, they were not in any expensive showcases. They were hidden carefully in layers of bubble wrap in cardboard boxes. Logically this only made sense. What thief—besides himself and Butch, of course—would think to look inside of a box that looked like all the others? James himself had been searching for some great showcase or something, but he was just equally as happy as he took a box and showed one to an astonished-looking Butch. "I can't believe that you found them!"

"Your confidence in my thieving skills amazes me, Botch."

Butch glared at James. "I could choose to say something really mean, but I won't. I won't because I'm nice."

"Yeah, real great," James mumbled as he took the second box of fossils and began walking out of the room. "You're so great that you let me lug around two boxes while you only carry one."

"Well if you're gonna whine about it-" Butch reached over and tried to take a box, but James shied away, smiling at him sheepishly.

"No way. I want more credit than you."

He expected him to put up more of an argument, but instead all Butch said was, "Yeah, sure. You deserve it, I guess. I mean, while I was cracking back there, you were pretty solid."

"I was scared too."

"But I was nearly pissing myself."

James frowned. "That's nice. You were pissing yourself all over me."

Butch smiled a little and said offhandedly, "Yeah, well, I said nearly. Besides, we weren't actually _that _close."

"Whatever you say."

And he hurried down the hall, praying that someone wouldn't catch them. Butch followed close behind, whispering, "Come on, we weren't _that _close. But hey, if you wanna be like that, fine. You're a good partner, nonetheless."

This hit James hard. He had thought—he had prayed with every fiber of his being—that after all of this Butch might start to think of him as more than just a partner. Obviously it wasn't so. Butch only made this fact more evident as he hurried past James and to the door that lead out of the warehouse.

_He's just going to leave me behind like that? What if I get caught? Would he even look back?_

Would he even care?


End file.
